


A Little Christmas Miracle

by omgwhatnow



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgwhatnow/pseuds/omgwhatnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to attend a meeting in L.A. one day before Christmas, but he wants to be with Steve and their son Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first attempt to write some fanfiction. I hope you like it!  
> Nothing belongs to me! The characters belong to Marvel, not me!

Tony shot impatient glances at his five hundred dollar watch every thirty seconds.

The meeting lasted for more than two hours now and there was still no end in sight. And seriously, who would hold a board meeting a day before Christmas? Sure, Tony always buried himself in work and projects during this time of the year. But that was then and now Tony was a different man. He was a husband and father now and he wanted to be with his loved ones, where he was needed. Where he belonged.

And not here in L.A. with these grumpy old men, talking about stockholdings, company fusions and whatnot.

 

Finally the head of the meeting lifted from his chair and gathered his notepad and pen.

Time to go. Tony thought and bounced happily off his seat.

‘Let’s take a break then. Be back in fifteen minutes.’ Mr. Stanson, the head of the meeting and a critical pain in Tony’s ass, said. The rest of the board members nodded and murmured in agreement.

Tony groaned and grabbed his phone to call Steve in a quiet corner outside the meeting room.

It took Steve five rings to finally pick up. Tony pictured the blond man staring at his phone - the newest model of the Stark Phone - trying to figure out how to accept the call without crashing the fragile looking thing in his big hands.

That picture caused a grin across the smaller man’s face and simultaneously made his stomach twist in guilt.

‘Hey Tony. You’re on your way yet?’ Steve greeted brightly.

Tony sighed. ‘No Steve. I don’t think I’m gonna make it in time.’

‘Oh. So…I’m certain there will be a video recording of the play. You can watch it then.’ Steve put on a forced smile; Tony could hear it through the phone and practically see his sad blue eyes in front of him.

He tried not to think of Peter’s disappointed face, but failed and bit his bottom lip.

‘Is he there? Can you put him on the phone? Please?’

There were some noises and then Steve’s voice called ‘Peter! Your Dad’s on the phone!’

Silence. Then Tony could hear tiny feet running on the wooden floor towards Steve, and then Peter’s excited voice yelling ‘DAAAAAADDYYYY!’

He bumped into Steve with a thud and practically teared the phone out of Steve’s hand and held it to his ear with a triumphant grin. Tony had to suppress a laugh as he thought of the little bright eyed boy pushing the big blond man aside and could just say as much as ‘Hey kiddo’ because Peter was already talking a mile a minute and didn’t think of stopping anytime soon.

‘…and then Pops said that we could go after the play and Mary said she was a better Star of Bethlehem because Paige let it fall once and Jarvis made me cookies and milk while I was watching TV and….’ Peter took a deep breath, preparing his next stream of words.

Tony simply smiled on the other side of the line and got lost in the fuzzy warm feeling building near his heart; which was replaced by an ice cold punch in exactly that area, when Peter finally asked ‘When are you coming home, Daddy?’

He swallowed. Peter sounded so excited about tonight. It broke Tony’s heart that he wasn’t able to be there, when his son would be performing in his first school play.

Yes, there would be others, but this was his first and Peter was so proud when he announced to his fathers - with his small hands on his narrow hips, a confident smile on his lips - that he will be playing a leading part, Balthazar to be precise, in the upcoming stage play at the school.

Since then it was all rehearsing and costume fitting (thank god for Jarvis, because neither he nor Steve knew how to sew a costume).

Peter would call Tony at work or Steve while in a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. demanding all their attention.

Tony sighed. ‘Listen, buddy. I don’t think I can make it tonight.’

Peter got very quiet and Tony shifted uncomfortably.

‘But you know what? We can spend the whole day tomorrow together. Just you and me. What is your favourite game these days? A fort. We could build a huge fort out of blankets and pillows and…’

Tony slapped his hand across his forehead, not able to believe his poor attempt to rescue this situation.

‘Okay…’ Peter mumbled. ‘Pops wants to talk to you again. See you Daddy. I love you.’

Tony’s heart jumped in his chest. ‘I love you too.’

Steve took the phone again from Peter. ‘Don’t beat yourself up about it, he will forgive you; he’s not really resentfull, you know.’

Tony was silent for a few seconds. ‘Am I screwing him up? I swore I would never be like my father, but I’m beginning to turn into him. It feels like it’s inevitable. I’m always away for appointments and meetings and I will miss so much more things and soon he’ll hate me –‘

‘Tony, stop.’ Steve interrupted him. ‘You’re giving him everything you have, that’s what matters. Peter loves you and he knows you love him too. You’re a good father.’

Once again the blond man was met with silence. He waited and then his partner spoke again.

‘Thank you, babe. What would I do without you?’

‘Oh. You would live on coffee and cheeseburgers and just shower once a week.’ Steve chuckled.

Tony couldn’t help but smile. ‘Yeah. Nobody is stupid enough to stay with me. Good for me I’m married to you. You’re trapped…Okay. I have to go now, the fifteen minutes are over and now have to listen to their constant whining again…I’ll see you tonight. Will you be waiting for me? I love you, bye.’

Tony hung up and gestured the young woman – one of the assistants – who approached him, to tell him what she wanted. She was maybe twenty three years old, had blue eyes and her hazelnut brown hair was done in a ponytail. She was very pretty and normally Tony would flirt the living daylights out of her, but his attention was on the gold and red suitcase – the Iron Man armour, no doubt – in her hands.

‘Mister Stark, I was told to give you this-‘ She handed him the suitcase and an envelope. ‘And this should answer your questions.’

The girl smiled at him and turned to leave. Tony stared at the two things in his hands, put the armour down and opened the envelope to read the neatly written letter.

 

Tony,

I know you’re trying this whole responsible-husband-father-and-business-man-thing and I also know that you’re drowning in guilt and longing to be with Peter and Steve. So please, just GO!

I also sent you the Iron Man Armour – no traffic, no delays at the airport so you can make it in time.

You’ve been missing meetings before for the most outrageous reasons, they won’t ask any questions.

A report will be on your desk tomorrow; I’ve already taken care of it.

Please say Hello to Steve and hug Peter for me.

Pepper

 

The meeting was reassembled again and they were only waiting for one Tony Stark.

Mr. Stanson sighed and checked his watch.

Just as he started to say something his phone rang. A glance at the display informed him that it was their missing member and he picked up.

‘Hey there! I’m afraid I have to pass on the rest of your wonderful gathering. Family business. You understand. So. Seeya!’ And with those words he hung up.

Mr. Stanson gaped at his phone and suddenly one of the partners was yelling in surprise and pointing at the windows. ‘Look!’ he said. ‘Is that Iron Man? Is that Stark?!’

Everyone was staring now and the gold and red suit just waved at them and then took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to attend a meeting in L.A. one day before Christmas, but he wants to be with Steve and their son Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second (and last) part of my little something I wrote over the Christmas holidays. Enjoy the fluff.  
> Again: Nothing is mine, all belongs to Marvel.

Steve hung up and sighed. Tony always had a hard time when his work intervened with their plans. He had a constant fear of never being good enough. Not a good enough boyfriend, not a good enough husband, not a good enough father. Not a good enough human being.

It had been worse back then, when they’ve started dating. Steve assured Tony that he was everything to him , told him that he was worthy of being loved just like everyone else.

After some time, Tony finally started to believe him and he started to open himself up to Steve. He stopped hiding himself from the world and seek shelter in his workshop and work for hours, often several nights and days in a row.

He was still locking himself up down there, but not to get away from everyone. Even after all those years, Tony was still Tony - a workaholic and he would always be. And Steve wouldn’t want him to change one bit.

One and a half years they’ve been dating until Steve asked Tony to marry him. He didn’t plan it; he just did.

They were sitting in a cafe in Brooklyn, were Steve still had his own apartment, on a Sunday afternoon. They’ve been lazy the whole day. No work, no S.H.I.E.L.D or Avengers business, as if the villains were lazy buggers too that day.

Tony had spent the night at Steve’s. The blond got up at 6 am like every morning to go for a run and when he came back Tony was still asleep, sprawled out over the whole bed, snoring. Steve smiled, ran his hand through the shorter man’s hair and kissed him lightly. Tony mumbled and sighed, but didn’t wake up and Steve just stood there watching him, his heart beating so fast, he thought it would break through his chest.

They watched TV, ate lunch and decided to go for walk and get some coffee. They sat in silence, enjoying the warm afternoon sun and sipping their beverages.

The blond watched his lover from the corner of his eyes, his face gone soft and he couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on his lips.

After a few minutes, Tony looked back. ‚What?‘ he asked and frowned. Steve let out a breath, suddenly very aware of what he wanted and while he was brave enough (drunk on love actually) he just blurted out ‚Marry me, Tony.‘

The shorter man froze and stared, all of his quick-wittedness and loose tongue lost.

‚I…you…I mean….What?‘ he stuttered, when Steve took his hand into his.

‚Marry me. I love you and I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life…I’m doing this all wrong.‘ And suddenly Steve was on his knee next to Tony, still holding his hand.

‚Anthony Edward Stark, will you do me the honor and be marry me? I don’t have a ring, but if you want one-‘

‚Oh shut up and kiss me Steve!‘ Tony said and pulled him up to join their lips in a passionate kiss.

When they came up for air again, they realized that the whole cafe (including the waiters) was staring at them.

‚You didn’t actually answer his question.‘ a young woman said suddenly.

The two men stared at each other and Tony started smiling. ‚Yes.‘ he said and then everyone clapped their hands and congratulated them.

The wedding however, wasn’t a public event like the engagement was. It was small and tastefull. Just their families (which were Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Bucky and the Avengers) and their closest friends (which were Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Bucky and the Avengers…).

Fury was glaring daggers at Tony the whole ceremony and Clint made inappropriate comments at the reception. Pepper started crying when she saw Tony in his white tuxedo, she sobbed through her speech and finally stopped, when Steve and Tony left them to catch their plane. Not that Tony’s private jet would leave without them, but they couldn’t wait to go on their honeymoon.

(At some point during this night Steve broke the headboard of the bed. It was the.best.night.ever.)

Two years later Steve held Peter in his arms for the first time.

‚Here Tony, take him.‘ Steve held the baby in his husband’s direction, but he made no move to take Peter in his arms.

‚No…you know…he’s so tiny. What if I break him?‘ Tony shot uncertain glances at the little bundle. ‚What if I’ll screw him up? My father wasn’t the best role model, you know. I have issues. What if he’ll have issues too because of me? This was a very bad idea, why did we agree to this in the first place?‘ he was rambling. He always started talking a mile a minute when he was nervous; a quirk Peter will inherit later.

‚You won’t break the baby, Tony. Now take him. Look, like this.‘ Tony positioned his armes and Steve handed Peter over. He watched Tony’s face as it turned from fear to concern and when Peter stretched out his little hands towards Tony and Tony let him grab his index finger, to something indescribable and all the worries and the tension seemed to pour out of him.

Peter had run off into the living room, while Steve was talking to Tony, and continued his cartoon marathon and by the time Steve joined him there, his eyes were glued to the television.

‚What do you think about dinner, Peter? Are you hungry yet?‘ Peter turned to him with a grin. ‚Yes‘ he nodded.

‚And what would you li-‚

‚Pudding!‘

Steve sighed, but had to smile at Peter’s enthusiasm when it came to sugar.

‚Well, you know you have to eat a proper meal. And pudding doesn’t count as such.‘ Steve made his way into the kitchen accompanied by Peter. When there was something that pleased him more than cartoons it was the prospect of food.

They ate dinner and then it was time for Peter to change into his costume, which wasn’t that easy because the boy just couldn’t hold still for a second. One time he actually punched Steve in the face with his elbow and Steve made a noise of surprise (a very manly one) and put his hands on his nose (it was, thank god, not bleeding) Peter took the opportunity and climbed on his bed to jump on it. With half his costume on.

It took Steve twenty minutes to talk him down and put his remaining clothes on and he silently cursed Jarvis for feeding him cookies and sending him on a sugar rush.

They got to the school in time and Steve delivered Peter backstage where several teachers were already waiting for the little performers to arrive.

Steve got on eye level with Peter ‚You nervous yet?‘ he asked with a smile. ‚Yes‘ Peter answered slowly. ‚What if I forget my text? In front of all the people?‘ his eyes got wide like those of one of the cartoon characters Peter liked so much.

‚You won’t. You’ll do fine, just like you did at home.‘ Steve kissed his forehead and stood up again. ‚Do what Ms. Robbins tells you to do and behave, okay? I have to go now or I’ll have to stand somewhere in the back. See you out there, kiddo.‘

By the time the play started, Steve realised he was probably more nervous than Peter was and he wished Tony was here with him.

But he enjoyed it anyways and when Peter finfally got on the stage, he smiled like an idiot until his cheeks hurt. Peter’s blue eyes scanned the auditorium and it didn’t take him long until he found Steve in the crowd.

His eyes darted to the side and became impossible big as did the grin on his face. Steve frowned and looked to his right where a man with dark hair in a suit stumbled towards him and apologised to the people, who were trying to make some space so he could get through, with every step he took.

Steves eyes were immediately on the suitcase the man was carrying. It was gold and red. Tony. This realisation hit him when Tony squeezed himself between Steve and another parent, maybe Liz Gordon’s mother, Steve wasn’t sure.

When he was finally seated, he turned his head to look at Steve with the world’s smuggest smile he had ever laid eyes on.

‚Surprised to see me, darling?‘ Tony kissed him lightly on the lips. Steve was still unable to utter a coherent sentence.

After some seconds he replied ‚You made it.‘ And there it was again, the grin that made his cheeks hurt and he had to hold himself back to not take Tony into his arms and kiss him senseless.

(He would, however, thank him later, when Peter was fast asleep and he and Tony had some privacy. No headboards were harmed.)

The End.


End file.
